BlackWarGreymon VS Black Adam
Description Digimon VS DC Comics. The color black is an interesting color, and today, two black, not literally, combatants are gonna fight each other. Will BlackWarGreymon Dramon destroy Adam, or will Adam's bolt make BlackWargreymon look like a dolt? Stay tuned! Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Technus: The color black is an intersting color. Vulkanus: The color black is known to often represent death. Technus: And its also used for negative counterparts like Shadow, Bass, Goku Black, and Dark Pit. Vulkanus: But then you've got these two black counterparts. Technus: Like BlackWarGreymon, the violent virus of Digimon. Vulkanus: And Black Adam, the fallen servant of Shazam the wizard. He's Technus and I'm Vulkanus. Technus: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. BlackWarGreymon (*Cues: From the Darkside - Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth Hacker's Memory*) Technus: The Digimon world is full of many notorious villains ranging from Apocalymon, Devimon, and even ZeedMilleniumon. Vulkanus: But there are two other known villains known as Arukenimon and Mummymon. Technus: Arukenimon and Mummymon were both evil, but they were consistently stopped by the DigiDestined. Vulkanus: So in order to stop them, Arukenimon created a Virus Digimon known as BlackWargreymon. Technus: In order to create BlackWargreymon, Arukenimon and Mummymon required 100 Control Spires, black obelisks filled with dark power. Vulkanus: Unfortunately, Arukenimon, like Technus, didn't know what she was doing and by using 100 Control spires, she inadvertently gave him free will. Technus: Hey! Anyways, this left him to question his true purpose. (*Cues: Dark Area - Digimon World Data Squad*) Vulkanus: But BlackWargreymon is no slouch in battle. As a Mega Level Digimon, BlackWargreymon's power is unbelievable. On top of that, as a clone of Wargreymon, he can utilize different versions of his abilities because, come on, what evil doppelganger can't? Technus: BlackWargreymon likes to specialize in his two favorite weapons for killing. His Dramon Killers. Vulkanus: These handy gauntlets can cut any foe down to size, but they're extremely effective against Dramon-types. Basically, digital dragons. Technus: He can also use his own version of Wargreymon's Great Tornado, the Black Tornado, where he spins fast like a tornado and launches himself into the foe. Vulkanus: He can fire a wave of energy that spans a whole wasteland and can one-shot Fusion Digimon. Technus: And when BlackWargreymon's done with an enemy, he uses the Terra Destroyer, basically the evil version of Wargreymon's Terra Force, where he focuses all the negative emotions around him into a big ball of total destruction that can split the ocean in half. Vulkanus: So not only is it an evil version of the Terra Force, it's a negative version of the Spirit Bomb? Awesome. (*Cues: Chaos Factory - Digimon Rumble Arena 2*) Technus: BlackWargreymon is strong enough to blow up a small mountain, topple Control spires by just walking into them, knocked out Pegasusmon just by being born, and even took down three Fusion Digimon while gravely injured! Vulkanus: He's also tough enough to survive getting trampled by Mammothmon, took no damage from Paildramon, and his brave shield bounced back a Terra Destroyer. Technus: Not only that, he's super fast. He can create a Mach cone while flying, fly through gunfire without getting hit, and even managed to move faster than the eye can track. Vulkanus: But as awesome as BlackWargreymon sounds, he's not perfect. BlackWargreymon is a Dramon-type Digimon, making him vulnerable to his own Dramon Killers. And as tough as his Brave Shield and Armor are, they're not indestructible. Technus: but even with his flaws and shortcomings, no firewall, antivirus, or reboot will ever stop the Jet-black Dragon Warrior known as Blackwargreymon. Hey, if he lives, I can use him as a personal bodyguard! Paildramon: Save your strength. BlackWarGreymon: No. My strength is my final gift to you, my friends. I will seal the Highton View Terrace gate with my own body. Black Adam (*Cues: The History Lesson - Batman the Brave and the Bold*) Technus: 5,000 years ago in ancient Egypt, there was a wizard named Shazam. Vulkanus: Shazam decided that in order to protect Egypt, he would need to give a person his power so that they could protect Egypt. Technus: The wizard Shazam selected Teth-Adam to be his champion and protect his people. Vulkanus: Unfortunately, because power tends to corrupt, Black Adam became a tyrant and threatened his people. Technus: Because Shazam couldn't take Adam's powers away, he banished him to the farthest star in the universe and would not return until 5,000 years later. Vulkanus: It took him that long? Wow. Anyways, when Black Adam returned, he noticed that things were slightly different. Technus: Black Adam started causing a rampage until the Marvel Family showed up. Black Adam was too much for them too handle until they tricked him into saying his name. Vulkanus: Because Teth-Adam spent 5,000 years in his super form, his normal body aged all at once, promptly killing him. Until he was revived by Captain Marvel's other enemy, Dr. Sivana. (*Cues: Emporer of the Nile - Injustice: Gods Among Us*) Technus: Black Adam possesses the powers of six different gods, with their first initials spelling out the word "Shazam" nicely. Vulkanus: Originally, he had the powers of Solomon, Hercules, Atlas, Zeus, Achilles, and Mercury. But now he's got the same powers from different gods. Technus: He possesses the stamina of Shu, giving him great endurance and no longer requiring food or oxygen. Vulkanus: The H comes from the swiftness of Heru, allowing him to move at superfast speeds and even fly. Technus: He also has Amon's strength, giving him superhuman strength. Of course. Vulkanus: He'a also got the wisdom of Zehuti, giving him an eidetic memory, like Batman characters, and tactics of war. Technus: The power of Aton allows him to unleash magical lightning on his foes and enhance his attacks. Vulkanus: And with the Courage of Mehen, he's totally indestructible and it acts as a barrier to mental attacks. (*Cues: Fortress of Solitude - Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe*) Technus: With the power of six gods, no wonder Black Adam's proven to be a major threat. He's strong enough to destroy the asteroid that killed the dinosaurs, straight up flew through the Spectre himself, and unleashed a sonic clap strong enough to one-shot Power Girl, who can take a beating from Superman. Vulkanus: He's also capable of laughing off lightning from Doctor Fate, get back up from a punch from an angered Superman, and even no-selled an attack from Mary Marvel, and they have the same amount of strength. Technus: And he's obviously super fast too. He's fast enough to blitz the Marvel Family, dodge an attack from Mary Marvel, and he's so fast that Jay Garrick literally has to exert himself just to keep up. Vulkanus: His lightning is so strong that it literally incapacitates Martian Manhunter. He's even managed to take on the entire Justice Society of America on his own and straight up embarrassed the Teen Titans. Technus: But despite his power source, Black Adam is not unstoppable. His cunning mind can be contradicted by his major arrogance and should he say the word Shazam and be hit by the lightning bolt, he'll age 5,000 years and die. This is how the Marvel Family first beat him and it was the only way the Justice Society of America could stop him. Vulkanus: Even so, with the power of six gods at his disposal, Black Adam has more than earned his right as one of Captain Marvel's greatest adversaries. Black Adam: I was not expecting a child. But you are marked by the wizard's energy, chosen to one day inherit the mantle of power. Billy Batson: I-I don't understand. What do you want from me? Black Adam: Your life. Pre-Death Battle Technus: Alright! The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Vulkanus: It's time for a DEATH BATTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle (*Cues: Kahndaq (The Rock of Eternity) - Injustice 2*) Black Adam was flying over a city and decided to terrorize it. He fired lightning bolts all over the place and laughed as he terrorized the people. Black Adam: Hahahahaha! Soon. This city shall be mine! Black Adam was gloating when he was suddenly hit by a fireball from behind. He turned around and saw BlackWargreymon. BlackWargreymon: Did you say that you would take over this city? Black Adam: Why, yes I did. I'm Black Adam. Who are you? BlackWargreymon: I'm Blackwargreymon. And I won't let you take over this city. Black Adam: Just try and stop me! BlackWargreymon: Certainly. Fight! (*Cues: Kahndaq (Black Adam's Place) - Injustice 2*) Black Adam flew towards BlackWargreymon and kicked him up. BlackWargreymon flew towards Teth and started slashing him, but Adam was fine. Black Adam pushed back BlackWargreymon and unleashed a sonic clap, but BlackWargreymon fired a wave of energy that counteracted with Adam's sonic clap. The two forces collided and pushed Adam and BlackWagreymon back respectively. BlackWargreymon: Black Tornado! Blackwargreymon rushed twoards Adam with the Black Tornado. Adam decided to charge towards BlackWargreymon while covered in electricity. Both attacks collided, causing an explosion that knocked both combatants back, but BlackWargreymon's armor looked a little cracked. BlackWargreymon disappeared from sight and started slashing Adam from mulitple directions, but as he was about to slash the head of Teth-Adam, Teth caught the hand and threw the Virus Digimon down to the ground. (*Cues: A Day in a Certain Detective Agency - Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth*) Black Adam fired a jolt of electricity from his index finger, which BlackWargreymon cloked with his shield. BlackWargreymon fired some fireballs at Black Adam, but they did nothing. Black Wargreymon started slashing away at Adam, but Adam was fine and kicked him backwards. Black Adam: When will you learn? None can stop the might that is Black Adam! BlackWargreymon: There's a first time for everything, you know. Black Adam: Very well. Attack me if you dare. BlackWargreymon: With pleasure! Black Tornado! (*Cues: HIVE Base BGM 2 - DC Universe Online*) The Jet-black Dragon Warrior launched himself towards Black Adam. Black Adam: Too easy! Black Adam unleashed an explosion of electricity, knocking back the Jet-black Dragon warrior and destroying his armor. Black Adam: It appears that your armor has been destroyed. Now for the shield. Black Adam flew right behind BlackWargreymon and grabbed his shield. And then he just crumpled it up as if it were mere paper. Adam then threw it up and decimated it with a bolt of lightning. Black Adam: Now your defenses are down. Do you admit defeat? BlackWargreymon: I'll never admit defeat to someone as despicable and callous as you. Black Adam: Then you shall die by my hand! BlackWargreymon decided to even the odds with a wave of energy and fired it at Black Adam, but he countered with a sonic clap. Both attacks collided and pushed back BlackWargreymon and Black Adam, respectively. BlackWargreymon noticed all the people in the city screaming and freaking out and decided to use this to his advantage. BlackWargreymon took all the negative energy of the people and concentrated it into a ball of negative energy known as the Terra Destroyer. BlackWargreymon fired the humoungous orb at Teth-Adam, but he supercharged his hands with electricity and unleashed an electrified sonic clap, knocking back the Terra Destroyer and electrifying it. BlackWargreymon was ultimately decimated by the electrified Terra Destroyer. K.O! Results (*Cues: 8th Precinct Interior BGM 2 - DC Universe Online*) Vulkanus: Well, Technus. There goes your digital slave. Technus: Aw man! Oh well. As tough as BlackWargreymon is, Adam was on a whole 'nother league. Vulkanus: BlackWargreymon may be strong enough to destroy a mountain, but Black adam can shatter the asteroid that killed the dinosaurs. Technus: Still not convinced? Both combatants can launch powerful waves that can one-shot strong opponents. But while BlackWargreymon can generate this energy from somewhere, Adam generates it with his bare hands. Vulkanus: Also, even though Blackwargreymon can survive being trampled by Mammothmon, Mammothmon simply pale in comparison to a punch from a pissed off Superman. Technus: Black Adam definitely had the speed advantage since Jay Garrick had to exert himself to keep up, and Jay can reach just under the speed of light. Vulkanus: And before you get mad at us, this is Post-Crisis. Technus: And despite how powerful the Brave Shield was, it wasn't indestructible and Adam definitely had the strength to break through it. Vulkanus: In the end, BlackWargreymon was made black and blue. Technus: The winner is Black Adam. Advantages and Disadvantages Black Adam - Winner *+Stronger *+Faster *+More durable *+Smarter *+Lightning was strong enough to destroy BlackWargreymon's armor and shield *+Superior close range skills *+BlackWargreymon didn't have enough power to kill him. Or harm him for that matter, *-More arrogant *-Anger and other negative emotions could be used to fuel the Terra Destroyer. BlackWargreymon - Loser *+Less Arrogant *+More versatile *-Slower *-Weaker *-Less Durable *-Dumber *-Many of BlackWargreymon's long-range options couldn't work *-Sense of honor would prevent him from any easy win opportunities. Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Clones themed Death Battle Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:"Fire vs Electricity" Themed Death Battles Category:Dragon vs Gods themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018